


Thank You, Miss Johnson

by bluetoast



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ankle Cuffs, Birthday Sex, Bondage, Brunch, Bubble Bath, Clamps - Freeform, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Dom Kylo Ren, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gags, Leashes, Nipple Piercings, Sharing Clothes, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Snuggling, Spanking, Vibrators, Wrist Cuffs, food is a plot point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: The sequel toYes, Mr. Ren. Routine is one of the things which helps both Ben and Rey get through their weeks. True, they might like to think of it as a schedule - and their weeks always start off the same way - with Sunday Brunch.





	1. Sunday Brunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andabatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/gifts), [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/gifts).

Sunday brunch had become one of Rey's favorite parts of the week. Since work usually left both her and Ben too exhausted for a date during the week, and come Friday nights, all the two of them wanted to do was hide for the world for at least sixteen hours, but they still wanted to do something besides stay in on the weekends; brunch was the perfect solution. A meal which was dressy without falling under the category of formal; and really, some of the places here in Houston had an amazing selection on the menu.

They had started the tradition even before they moved in together; usually ending up at Ben's apartment or hers for a little more couple time before doing some adulting for what remained of their weekends.

One of these days she was going to figure out who had the best mimosas; she always felt drinking a Bloody Mary before noon a crime. With football season in full swing, the crowd this morning at the Bristol felt smaller than normal. Strange how a little thing like football could turn the most refined members of society into absolute pigs.

Ben slid into his chair, glancing at her plate. “I should follow your example and start with fruit, but the poached eggs were too tempting. It's one of the few things I don't have the patience to cook.”

She gave him a smile over the rim of her glass. “You weren't here when I wrapped the bacon around my melon slices.” She saw his smile, “besides, I haven't decided between waffles or french toast.”

“No pancakes today, Missy?” He picked up his fork as she felt her ears go pink.

“No.” She set her wine glass down, “they fill me up too fast.” She sliced a strawberry in half. “I might have some eggs while I'm deciding.” She shrugged, “we didn't have much dinner last night.”

“No, we didn't.” He kept his focus on his plate. “The whole of last week...” he sighed, “I think we'll need a vacation before too much longer.” He adjusted his grip on his knife. “How did your midterm go, I meant to ask on Friday, but...”

Rey kept her expression calm, knowing full well what happened on Friday night, when they returned to their apartment to find the newest box of toys had arrived, and the dinner dishes were no sooner in the drying rack by the sink than he was handcuffing her to his headboard. She hadn't told him about the package which arrived earlier in the week, when he'd had a dinner meeting he couldn't get out of. She still didn't know if she wanted to keep it a secret until his birthday in a few days, or bring it out this afternoon. “My grade was ninety-four, which translates to an A.”

“I know.” He gave her a smile, “I shouldn't distract you so much, I know you have a good deal of work left to do for your masters.”

She shrugged, picking up her wine glass again. “I'll manage. I should take my materials to work with me, less chance of getting distracted there.” She slipped her foot covertly out of her shoe, moving her leg so she could rub Ben's ankle. “Provided I stay at my desk and the phone doesn't ring off the hook.”

His face remained passive, “you're lucky the tablecloths are long.”

“Am I?” She slipped her foot higher, stroking his calf. “Or are you?” Her foot stayed in place as the waiter came over and refilled their coffee cups.

“Both of us.” He sliced into one of his poached eggs, the yolk fairly pouring out onto the plate, the yellow almost neon against the whites and the bone colored china. “are you intentionally acting so naughty?”

She kept her face even, slipping a slice of strawberry into her mouth, “a little.” She felt the blush return. “You like it when I am.” She pulled her leg back, putting her shoe back on. She should save some of the mischief for later; she'd only had one and a half mimosas, a few slices of bacon and fruit; a good brunch lasted at least two hours. “A side effect of seeing you in a suit which isn't work related.”

He smirked, “I know how you are about me when I'm dressed smartly; and have I told you today the dress you're wearing brings out the green in your eyes?”

“It's too early in the day for me to wear black and have us match.” She set her fork down, “please don't let them take my fruit. I'm going to get something a little more substantial. If I have food to keep me busy, I can't make... mischief.” She stood and leaned down, brushing his cheek with a kiss. “much as you like it.”

“Time and a place, Missy.” He husked against her ear. “You know what happens if you cause trouble.”

“Yes, Daddy Ren.” Rey whispered, straightening up and headed to the buffet line, keeping her demeanor calm. As she took a new plate from the stack, she looked back across the restaurant towards Ben, who remained focused solely on his eggs.

Really, she shouldn't taunt him so early in the morning; particularly when they both enjoyed this weekly event. But when she'd seen him put on the crisp black pants and tie before they left today, she had to congratulate herself on making it to the Bristol in the first place.

She carefully set a fried egg on her plate, along with a few slices of bacon and a quarter of a Belgian waffle. She'd tried to form a better method for eating at buffets, but her childhood tended to get the better of her, remembering how many hungry days she'd had, and she just went to town.

Ben always gave her a somewhat indulgent smile as she ate unladylike amounts of whatever was offered; he only stipulated she had to eat a good serving of fruits and vegetables when they went out. Something she never had a problem with.

She set her plate down, resuming her seat. “Don't worry, I'll get veggies next time.”

“I wasn't going to say anything.” He wiped up traces of yolk with a piece of toast. “I know what a good girl you are.”

She took a drink of coffee, “I'm behaving, you have to behave too.”

“Sass.” he kept his face perfectly blank. “We've talked about this behavior, Missy.”

Rey put her cup down and picked up a piece of bacon. “I know, I should wait to start until after noon.”

He snickered, “yes. I'm far from ready to leave.” He popped the last chunk of toast into his mouth.

She watched him eat for a few moments before slipping her foot back out of its shoe and sliding it back over to his leg. This time, however, he didn't give her a look of admonishment, Kylo merely raised an eyebrow as she rubbed the back of his calf with her toes. “I meant to tell you; thanks for finishing up the laundry this week. I did not mean to fall asleep in between loads.”

“I remember graduate school, and you've picked up my dry cleaning enough times, I practically owe you a dozen loads washed, folded, and put away.” His face remained calm as her foot reached his thigh, “though you're not as exacting in how you sort your clothing.”

She took a bite of bacon, moving her toes to brush the zipper of his pants. “You're only saying that because when we packed up our respective apartments, all my clothing fit into one duffel bag and large suitcase, and yours filled an entire matched set.” Rey let her foot still against his crotch, feeling his cock hardening against the fabric.

“Saucy and Sassy , young lady.” His free hand slid into his lap, wrapping around her ankle, keeping her in place. “I don't know what's gotten into you today.”

“It's November and it's still eighty five degrees out.” she sighed, setting the bacon down and picking up her fork as his thumb brushed the underside of her foot. “I'm not saying I want winter, but I for one, wouldn't mind if temperatures dropped down to the sixties and stayed there until the other side of February.”

*

Ben drank two mimosas to Rey's five. He'd stuck with coffee during the last hour to do a better job of getting sobered up and leaving him clear headed to drive back to their apartment. He glanced over in the passenger seat, noting she'd already removed her shoes. “Tired, Missy?”

“Food coma.” She answered, “I'll be a little more coherent when we get home.”

“I hope so.” he reached over to set a hand on her leg, slipping it under the skirt of her dress to rest on her thigh. “you forgot something when you got dressed this morning.” He rubbed the bare skin with his thumb. “It's in the glove box.”

Rey stretched in her seat, leaning forward and opening the compartment, letting out a slight gasp as she took out the thick leather collar; and, rather than protest, took it in her hands, fastening it around her neck as they came to a stoplight. “Is this better, Daddy Ren?” She shut the box, giving him a half-dreamy smile.

“I think you're more than a little tipsy.” He slid his hand higher up her leg, frowning as his fingers brushed her hip bone. “Missy, where are your panties?”

She giggled; not entirely drunk sounding. “I didn't put them on either.”

Ben kept his face even as he went from half-hard to full. “I was only going to give you a light punishment when we got back, now I'm going to give you a proper spanking.” He inhaled slowly as he felt her mound; not only had the little minx forgotten underwear, she had shaved herself bare. “Naughty girl.” The light turned green and he pulled his hand back, knowing if he kept it on her, they could end up in an accident. “You must want more than the usual seven swats if you're acting so...brazen”

“I know.” She stretched, “but you love spanking me, Daddy Ren. I'd rather torment you and earn my spanking than ask.”

“Mouthy.” He gripped the wheel, not wanting to risk looking at her. He wouldn't put it past her to slide her hands under her skirt and torment him that way. “You are in an amazing amount of trouble. Sassing, forgetting your collar, and now, I know your underthings don't match.” He snickered, “I know you're wearing a bra.”

“I've been a very bad girl.” Rey tilted her head back, grinning at him. “I think I need at least a dozen swats.”

He scoffed. “More like sixteen, young lady. Going to throw you over my knees and make you count out loud each and every one.” He heard her intake of breath. “You're going to feel your punishment for the better part of the week every time you sit down. Might actually make you behave yourself next Sunday.”

She tucked her skirt back down around her knees, and, had he not known about her lack of underwear, he'd think it demure. “I think we've established the rules of this game a month ago, Daddy Ren. You never spank me that hard, we still go out on Sunday, and my behavior purely depends on the sort of week we've had.” she grinned, “considering I spent Friday tied spread eagle to the bed, can you blame me for wanting more?”

He reached down and undid the button at the top of his trousers to relieve some of the pressure on his aching cock. She had a point, and he knew it. “And so afraid to ask for what you want.” He reached over and squeezed her knee. “Though in your defense, you're still learning what you like and don't like.”

“I have an excellent teacher.” her words were broken by a hiccup. “Excuse me.”

“I know Missy, I know.” He gave her another look. “No more liquor for you today.”

“I wasn't going to ask for any.” She took the water bottle from the cup holder and unscrewed the cap, taking several swallows. “Tastes good, even though it's warm.”

“You need to stay hydrated. I noticed you barely touched your water glass.” Ben sighed as they came to another red light. How many traffic lights were there between the Bristol and the apartment? He'd never counted. The place was close enough they could avoid the highway, a nightmare no matter what the day of the week.

“I drank some coffee too.” She took another swig of water. “Although I will say, October felt far less...” she frowned, “I don't know what it is, but the whole city feels off-kilter, or something.”

He snickered, “it was the first October in five years the Astros aren't playing. The city has withdrawal – like they didn't get enough baseball. As if half the people in Houston give a damn about the sport before September.”

“Texas thrives on football, nothing else matters.” She put the water bottle back as the light turned green. “I can't stand the sport, it doesn't make sense. They spend more time setting up plays than actually playing. I'd rather watch people play chess.”

Ben grinned. “I have a chess board.” He set his hand back on her knee, “where I grew up, football was an afterthought. There's three seasons – hockey, basketball, and baseball.” he brushed his fingertips under the hem of her dress as the light turned green. “Though I think we'll stick with naked Twister.”

“In my room or yours?” She asked as he slid his hand onto her thigh, her breath hitching as he reached her hip. “Or both?”

He kept his eye on the road as he moved his hand to cover her mound, his middle finger pressing against her clit. “Both.” He let the finger move down between her legs and into her cunt. “So wet and ready Missy.” He rubbed her clit with his thumb. “Shame we're in the middle of the city. If we were out in the middle of nowhere, I'd pull over right now and fuck you in the backseat or on the hood of the car.” He slid another finger into her, moving slowly. “Possibly both.”

“Daddy Ren...” Rey let out a whine, her legs clamping together as he tormented her.

“Now now.” He tsked as they came to another red light, “you're a naughty girl who shaved her mound and left her panties at home.” He glanced at her sideways as a third finger joined in the assault, “or do you object to where my hand is?”

Rey shivered and sat back in her seat, primly tugging her skirt straight, her face remaining perfectly calm as he worked her closer to the edge. “No, Daddy Ren.” She licked her lips. “May I come, please?”

He smirked, stilling his hand, loving the feel of her throbbing under his palm. “No.” The light turned green. “You're not coming with anything but my cock balls deep in your lovely cunt today.”

*

Rey walked quietly into Kylo's room, not making eye contact with him as he sat on the bed. Kneeling on the floor, she rested her head on his knee, trying to keep her breathing even. No matter how many scenarios they acted out; no matter how many times the two of them played this game, her body never could maintain perfect calm before they began. She closed her eyes as he set a hand on the zipper of her dress, pulling it down. “I'm sorry I was bad, Daddy Ren.”

“I know you are, Missy.” He answered, pushing the straps of her dress off her shoulders. “But you didn't disobey me once, you've done it five times over.” He tugged on the ring of her collar, and she sat up, slipping her arms free from her dress. “You need punishment.”

“Yes, Daddy Ren.” She swallowed, lowering her gaze, and paused, “five times?” She tried to think of the fifth mistake, when she caught sight of two things lying on the bed next to him. One she recognized, the other...

“Though I believe as we've both made the same error, we'll simply have to rectify it.” He undid his tie before picking up the short leather leash, clipping it onto the ring of her collar. “First, however, you need punishment.” He gave the leather a gentle tug. “Come here and lie over my lap, Missy.”

Standing up and letting the dress fall at her feet, she draped herself over his legs, licking her lips as his hand smoothed over her rear. “Did you want me to kneel?”

“No.” He tightened his grip on the leash. “Your pretty little ass is exactly where I want it.” His hand left and in the next instant, it slapped back against her skin. “Count.”

“One.” She breathed, closing her eyes and bracing herself for the next spank. His hand fell against her flesh. “Two.” She grinned, feeling Kylo's cock hardening against her side. “Three.” she let out as his hand made contact again.

“I think this is better when you're not wearing panties.” His hand smacked down a fourth time, and she gasped out the number. “Watching your pert rear get so pink.” He spanked her again.

“Five.” she grinned against the mattress, his other hand twisting into her hair as he gave her a rapid series of three spanks, barely letting her get out the count before repeating the gesture. “Nine.” She panted as his hand stilled, soothing the ache spreading across her backside. “Please Daddy Ren, I'll behave.”

“I know you will.” He spanked her again, and the number ten fell from her mouth. “Just six more, Missy. You can handle six more.” His hand lingered, soothing the sting.

“Yes, Daddy...” her body jerked as he made contact. “eleven, Daddy Ren.”

“Good girl.” She could hear the grin in his voice. “Five more.” The hand took hold of the leash as his hand fell for the twelfth time.

Rey panted through the rest of the spankings, her heart racing as the number sixteen fell from her lips. She could only imagine how red her skin had turned under his palm. Kylo's hand slid down between her legs, and she groaned as his fingers made contact with her mound.

“Soaking wet.” He snickered, “good girl, taking your punishment so well.” He nudged her, and she obligingly slid off his lap, kneeling back on the floor. His transferred the leash to his other hand as he picked up the other item lying on the bed. “Care to explain this, Missy?”

She licked her lips, focusing on the stainless steel of the ring gag. “It was supposed to be a surprise.” She thought she'd done a good job of hiding the toy in her pajama drawer; and it dawned on her he would have found the item when he did the laundry earlier this week, and put her things away. “For your birthday on Wednesday, Daddy Ren.”

He smiled, spreading the item out on the bedside table. “I said I didn't need any fuss.” He gave her a once over. “take off your bra, Missy.”

Rey nodded and reached behind her back, letting the demi-cup fall to join her dress. “Don't you want to use the gag?” she gave the leather and ring another look.

“You said it was for my birthday, and as much as I would love to see you bound up, mouth ready to take my cock, I should wait until Wednesday.” He let the leash fall, the leather cool against her bare skin. “next time Missy, I suggest finding a better hiding place for surprises.”

“Yes, Daddy Ren.” She remained on her knees, watching as he opened the drawer and dropped the ring-gag inside, pulling out cuffs and a pair of clamps. Without asking, she held out her wrists to let him put the leather on, and rose to her feet, stepping closer to the bed.

“Such a good girl.” He traced her nipples with his fingertips, before doing the same with his mouth, tugging on the barbell piercings. “Do you remember your safe word?”

She swallowed, “yes, Daddy Ren.” She kept perfectly still as he ran the cold steel of one of the clamps across her breast, tracing her nipple with the tips before slipping it into place, the tiny bell hanging from the end jingled slightly as he repeated the gesture on her other breast.

“Beautiful.” He brushed a kiss against her mouth, “kneel on the bed, Missy. You know how your daddy likes it.”

Rey moved carefully so as to not dislodge the clamps or tug on them accidentally as she did as bid, grasping the headboard as she heard him undressing behind her. She remained still as he took the leash, wrapping it around the headboard before he climbed behind her. Without him asking, she spread her knees, shivering.

“What a good girl you are, Missy.” He breathed against her ear, his other hand sliding down to cover her mound. “Makes me wish we had a mirror so I could watch this from both sides.”

She let out a breathy laugh which turned into a moan as he thrust his cock inside her cunt, the little bells jangling as they fucked, an almost innocent sound compared to the slick sound of him filling her and the groan of the bed underneath. “We could try the bath sometime, Daddy Ren.”

“Naughty suggestion.” He groaned, rocking into her depths. “Or the floor...” He nipped at her ear. “But I have you exactly where I want you.” His hands came down to rest on her hips, deepening his thrusts.

Rey lowered her head, tightening her grip as he filled her, “love taking your cock, Daddy Ren.”

“You do it so well, Missy.” He rasped, “perfect little pussy.” he reached up, unhooking the leash from her collar, and, in one swift moment, pulled out, turned her over and drove his cock back in, burying himself to the hilt. “But this is better, watching your face as we fuck.”

She wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping her eyes on his as her hips rose to meet his thrusts. “Harder, Daddy Ren.” she clasped the spindles of the headboard, the sting in her rear long forgotten. “Please?”

“How can I refuse such a request?” He braced himself on his hands, pulling his cock out almost to the edge, before driving back into her quim, the bed banging against the wall in time to their movements.

Rey let her head fall to the side, the little jingling bells keeping her grounded as they fucked. “Thank you.” She breathed.

“No, Missy, thank you,” Kylo groaned as he pounded her. “Thank you for letting me fill this amazing cunt of yours. So hot and tight...” He growled, burying himself to the hilt on each stroke. “Perfect.”

Her grip tightened, her back arching as he got onto his knees, her whole body trembling under him. “Let me come Daddy Ren, please..” she panted.

“Talk dirty,” he grinned, “no need to keep your words in while you beg.” He tugged at the clamp on her right nipple. “Like a good girl.”

She whined, struggling to keep pace with him as he rocked in and out of her, the slick sound of skin against skin almost lost amid the noise of their breathing and the bed beneath them. “Need to come Daddy, please...” she breathed, “want to fall apart...”

“You're a little slut for my cock, aren't you, Missy?” He twisted the other clamp, making her hiss.

“Yes, Daddy Ren.” she whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut to keep herself from letting go without permission. “A needy little slut.”

His lips brushed against her ear, “scream as you come for me, show your daddy how much you love having him fuck you like the filthy whore you are for his cock.”

Rey didn't know how loud her voice was as she tipped over the edge; her whole world went white – and she remained vaguely aware of Kylo riding her through her orgasm and into his own.

Kylo nuzzled the skin above her collar, panting. “Good girl.” He kissed the spot behind her ear. “Best girl.”

*

Waking up after intense sex always felt strange to Ben. The whole of his and Rey's intimate times were in stark contrast to the rest of their lives. He kept still for a few minutes, listening to the sound of her breathing beside him, trying to determine if she dozed or had fallen into deeper slumber. Kissing the back of her shoulder, he opened his eyes, he sat up enough to see the alarm clock on the other side of the room reading four thirty.

A low rumble of thunder echoed in the still afternoon; and somewhere outside, a car alarm went off.

Pressing another kiss to Rey's shoulder, he slid out of the bed, unwinding the leash from the headboard and quietly picking up the discarded wrist cuffs and heavy collar. The nipple clamps had gotten tossed haphazardly onto the bedside table with little regard to where they fell. Setting them all back into the drawer, he heard Rey groan from the bed. “You go on and sleep if you want.”

“I'm alone.” she blinked at him, “well, sort of alone.”

He chuckled, shutting the drawer before getting back behind her, holding his arms open for a snuggle, and he let out a happy sigh as she rested her head on his chest. “How are you feeling?”

“Good sore.” Rey yawned again. “Maybe we should get up, do some more unpacking. Or we're going to trip over a box or two before the end of next week. Not to mention your mother will have kittens if she sees we haven't unpacked, and might try to help us.”

“I think most of what's not done are my books, which you know how I am about... and I think you have some arts and crafts things you'd manage better if you had proper storage.” He slid his hand down to cup her ass. “Though lying here is also a delightful idea.” he smoothed the area gently. “I didn't spank you too hard, did I?”

“I would have spoken up if you did.” She squeezed his waist. “Though comparing the size of your hand to my posterior, I can understand your concern.”

“Hmm..” He gauged the area, snickering. “Well, you do have quite the cute little butt, Rey.”

“You like my cute little butt.” She snickered, covering another yawn. “Excuse me.”

“I think I love your pretty ass – one of the many things of yours I have trouble keeping my hands off of.” Ben gazed down at her, listening to the even hum of the air conditioner. “I think we should congratulate ourselves for keeping our interactions in public rated PG today, your lack of undies notwithstanding.”

She grinned up at him. “You didn't know I wasn't wearing panties until the car ride home, maybe next time I should wear a thong and work my way out of it and leave it in your lap at some point.”

“Naughty.” he kissed the top of her head. “Something to discuss next Saturday.” Ben smirked, “though I may have asked for such things, when you take into account how many afternoons I've taken your panties at the office.”

“We agreed back at the start of October, the office interactions remain PG thirteen, for our sakes, our coworkers sakes, and any possible visitors sake.” She stretched, “and keeping the rating that high is pushing it.” She pressed a kiss against his collarbone before sitting up. “Because we both know how much you'd like to lay me out on your massive desk, on my back or on my front – and wreck me.”

He narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. “Are you still trying to cause trouble?”

“How can I?” she gave him an innocent look. “It's not like I'm lying.” Rey leaned down and brushed a kiss against his lips. “Or would you rather I sneak the ring gag in my lunchbox on your birthday and surprise you?”

Ben inhaled sharply, resisting the urge to pin her back down onto the mattress. “No...” He slid his hands up, brushing his thumbs against her nipples. “I'd rather come home from work to find you kneeling on the floor, wearing nothing but your heavy collar and cuffs, waiting for me to put it on you.”

She slid over onto his waist, giving him better access to play with her piercings. “With or without the leash?”

He closed his eyes, hissing at the idea. “With.” He pushed her back slightly, pressing her against his hardening cock. “Though if you're lying on the bed, I won't object.” He opened his eyes, smiling. “Do you intend to earn another spanking next Sunday, Missy?”

Rey tilted her head to the side, looking far too innocent as he tugged on her nipples. “Of course, Daddy Ren. Because it's part of the game.” she arched her back, “I should get one of my collars.”

Reluctant as he was to have her move, he nudged her hip, pushing her off his waist. “Good girl.” He watched as she reached down and picked up his discarded tie, putting it around her neck with a loose bow. He grinned as she got back into bed. “Makeshift collar then?”

“My little collars are in my room, and I don't want to leave you.” She paused, “is this okay, Daddy Ren?”

He pulled her down for a kiss. “Absolutely.” He slid his fingers into her hair as the kiss deepened, tugging on her bottom lip with both of his. He turned her over onto her back, reluctantly drawing his mouth away from hers. “Spread your legs, Missy. Nice and wide.”

She nodded and did as bid, and he slid down her body, kissing her navel as he passed it. “You're not angry, are you, Daddy Ren?”

He chuckled as he set his hands on her thighs, pushing them open further to take in the sight of her bare skin. “No.” He leaned down and placed a kiss on her mound. “Far from it.” Kylo slowly licked up her entrance, grinning as she gasped. “I'm going to have a snack before I go start dinner.” He smiled as her hand slid into his hair. “Smells incredible.”

*

Rey tugged on one of Ben's t-shirts and a pair of boxers before padding out of his room, heading for the kitchen where he was opening up the InstaPot. She vaguely remembered him saying he would make dinner. “Smells good.” she came over and wrapped him in a hug. “I think I may get you another set of sheets for your birthday, I know you said you didn't need anything, but I think it may help to have fourth set.”

He chuckled, kissing the top of her head. “Kohl's will have a big sale come Black Friday, we'll go and find sheets for both of our beds. If we feel like braving the crowds.”

“Which is why we should go after lunchtime. Crowd's a little more – subdued by that time. The deals are long gone, and what else are people going to go to Kohl's for, unless they're scouring the clearance racks of clothing?” She pulled away to get bowls for their meal. “Besides, we always have the foresight to pull the comforters to the foot of the bed. Not that blankets are little more than decoration this deep in Texas.”

“And how. Of course, some people need them for those rare nights when it's forty something and it's considered cold.” He stirred the contents, “so it's not as good of curry as we can get across the road at the Tico's, but we don't have to get fully dressed for the meal. Though naked mealtimes are something we both agreed are a bad idea.” He set the spoon down and opened the lid on the rice. “Perfect.”

Opening the fridge, Rey took out a carton of orange juice. “Well, you can eat powdered doughnuts in bed any time you want to, I won't object.”

Ben frowned at her. “I thought the food in that line is supposed to be crackers.”

“Crackers are one thing, Ben. Powdered doughnuts are twice as messy and the sugar gets everywhere.” She grinned, getting out two glasses. “Hence the reason I won't kick you out of bed for eating them in bed.”

“Speaking of, we're in charge of stuffing for Thanksgiving Dinner. Aunt Amilyn states as she has gluten intolerance, she has no business making something with so much bread in it.” He chuckled, “I still think the best way to plan the meal is having nothing but sides. No one gets excited for the turkey on Thanksgiving.” He dished up the curry and rice while she poured the juice. “But damned if the leftover turkey the next day isn't the best thing.”

“And all the things you can do with it.” She snickered, “sort of like chilli. Though I think most people in Texas would shame us for putting beans in ours.” She carried the glasses over to the table and went back for forks.

“I don't know what's more intense; the barbecue debate of the South, or the chilli debate of the entire country.” He carried the bowls over to the table, sighing, “though we're not even going to mention the pizza factions.”

She slid into her chair, covering a yawn. “It's all good. There's no such thing as the best style of pizza. The only real debate is what the best toppings are.”

He grinned as he sat down, “how fortunate we both know pineapple is an acceptable topping.” He paused, “although I need ranch for the edges of my pizza crust.”

Rey took a drink of juice. “Pizza bones.” She folded her legs up onto her chair. “If I said I don't want to go to work tomorrow, would you feel offended?”

Ben chuckled. “Hardly. I think it's a typical Sunday night feeling.” He mixed up his curry and ate a forkful. “Maybe we should find a new brunch spot. One we haven't gone to before.”

She ate a few bites of curry, thinking. When it had come to the Sunday morning meal, they had stuck to mostly traditional places; and restaurants where she sometimes felt – uncomfortable in the formality of it. Hence the reason for her lack of decorum today. “I could do some hunting on Yelp or another website during my free time this week. Look for some place without a dress code?”

He smirked at her over his glass. “Why Missy, I thought you liked it when I dressed up.”

“I do.” She rested her face on her hand, “but you do dress up nearly every day for work. I'm certain I can find us a nice little Tex-Mex place where we can go casual – true, it means switching mimosas for margaritas, but...” she saw the expression on his face and grinned. “I know, I know, sit up straight.” She did, pushing her hair from her face. “What do you want for dinner on your birthday?”

“You.” He answered without looking in her direction. “Maybe some cake for dessert.”

Rey grinned, “ice cream?”

His hand slid up onto her thigh, up under the hem of her shirt. “I have a different form of cream in mind.”

She pushed his hand off her leg, shaking her head. “dinner first. If we finish, get our lunches put together and the dishes done, we can have fun before bedtime.”

“Sass.” He snickered, picking up his glass and taking a sip of juice. “but you have a point.” he ate another forkful of curry.

*  
Ben tapped his toothbrush against the sink before sticking it into the holder, half covering a yawn. Once again, the weekend had gone too quickly; and next weekend seemed far off. Turning out the lights in the bathroom, he crossed over to the bed where Rey lay, staring up at the ceiling. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” She stretched, her shirt riding up as she did. “now here lies the conundrum; sleep or naked snuggles?”

He put out the lamp, slipping into the bed next to her. “I know what you mean.” He slid a hand down her front, “and we're insatiable.” He nuzzled her neck, nipping at her earlobe. He sighed. “But I daresay our bodies will thank us if we snuggle and sleep.”

Rey yawned, turning onto her side so he could scoot up and embrace her. “Point. I think you have half a dozen meetings tomorrow alone.”

“Meetings on Mondays, court Tuesday through Thursday, and catch up Friday.” He wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing the back of her neck. “Good thing for me I have this brilliant secretary who keeps track of things. Even if she does still misspell words.”

She poked him in the stomach with her elbow. “I've gotten better, and besides, how do you know I'm not doing it on purpose?”

“Sass.” He husked against her ear. “Maybe I should start spanking you in the office... again.” Ben smoothed his hand down her side and onto her thigh. “though I've only done it once...”

“I know.” Rey let out a contented hum. “and this is where it led us.”

Ben chuckled, letting his eyes close. “How did I get so damn lucky, Rey?”

“Believe me, Ben, I ask myself the same question every morning.” She shifted so they were front to front, her head resting under his chin. “I like the way you smell.”

He kissed the top of her head. “Good night, Rey.”

“Night,” she yawned again as the air conditioner kicked on and outside, it began to rain.


	2. Wednesday: Birthday Party for 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday means time at the courthouse for Kylo and Rey is at the office, doing paperwork - and today, getting a flood of wrong numbers. When Kylo checks in with her a little after lunch, his instructions are clear: send all calls to voicemail and take the rest of the day off. Rey uses the unexpected free afternoon to prepare for a private birthday celebration for Kylo.

Rey had already left for the office by the time Kylo got out of the shower. Since he was courthouse bound, she took the bus to work, and had to leave at the ungodly hour of seven. Combing his fingers through his still damp hair, he walked into the kitchen, chuckling at the sight of an overlarge blueberry muffin with a single birthday candle shoved into it sitting next to the coffee pot. “Cute.” 

He fixed a second cup of coffee and checked his phone messages as he walked to the table. Nothing but birthday wishes – all good things for a change. “I miss the days when your birthday meant you had a day off.” 

Some jobs might offer the luxury, but not in his line of work; not really. He peeled the paper off the muffin after taking the candle out. Though given what his and Rey's plans were for this evening...

He smiled and hit number two on his speed dial.

“Good morning, Mr. Ren.” Rey's voice sounded far too chipper for someone who'd gotten up earlier than him. “I haven't reached the office yet, someone's decided it's a good day to fill pot holes.” 

“Oh, brilliant, before winter gets here.” He chuckled, “I need you to do a few housekeeping things today at the office, Miss Johnson.” 

“Certainly.” she covered a cough, and there was a rustle of something. “what are you looking at, buddy?” she coughed again. “Sorry.” 

“If you need to clock someone upside the head, Miss Johnson, feel free.” He took a sip of coffee. “I need to get a confirmation on my mother's flight from New York for the holiday, have to know when to send someone to pick her up on Monday.” He started to pick the muffin apart into smaller chunks. “And would you be so good as to make dinner reservations at Spindletop for four that night?” 

“Absolutely.” Another rustle of noise, and a horn sounded. “Yeah, you need to merge into this lane, don't you Mr. Big Shot in a BMW.” She chuckled, “sorry Mr. Ren.” 

“Don't apologize, I too, enjoy yelling at stupid drivers.” He took another sip of coffee. “I'm spending most of my day in court, but I will call you at lunch time to check in.” He paused, noticing his lunchbox, the Iron Man one Rey insisted he needed. “You going to return home at the usual time?” 

“Depending on traffic, yes.” A scuffle of noise and thump, “good morning.” Rey cleared her throat. 

“You coming down with a cold?” He frowned; she hadn't sounded sick yesterday.

“Allergies, Mr. Ren.” she paused, “given the rush hour I'm caught up in, you might want to head out early.” 

“Good advice.” He ate a chunk of muffin. “Are the carpet cleaners coming this weekend?” 

“No, the next one, using the advantage of the office being closed for four days.” Rey answered, “but the pre-treat is this weekend.” 

“I'm going to let you go, I have a few things to do before I head downtown.” He smiled, “so I will see you later, Miss Johnson.” 

“Yes, Mr. Ren. Have a nice day.” Her answer was so prim and proper, he nearly swore before she hung up. 

“Little minx.” Taking another drink of coffee, he crossed back to the bedroom to retrieve his suit jacket. 

*

Rey wanted to throw the office phone out the window before noon. She had no idea where the problem originated, but somehow, the direct number to her desk had gotten identified for some Italian take-out place called Mama Leslie's several blocks west of her location, and it seemed everyone wanted pasta and calzones for lunch today. The trouble was, even after she identified who she was and where they had called, some idiots just started in on their order. 

She hung up the phone for the tenth time in the past twenty minutes, ready to curse the next caller out. “Calm, be calm, relax.” she closed her eyes and muttered as once again, the phone rang. “I'm going to find the proper number of this place and scream at them instead.” she cleared her throat and picked up the receiver, “Kenyon and Zahn, Mr. Ren's office, this is Rey Johnson, how may I help you?” 

“Holy shit, do you have an amazing customer service voice.” the person on the other end replied, “this is Aaron Shipman, I'm a CPA nine stories down, sorry to bother you Ms Johnson.” he took a breath, “I've been getting calls for the Rice House for the past hour. Both my number, yours, and a few others have gotten listed in this take-out menu issued to the offices for Texas Instruments this morning.” 

“Augh, no wonder they're unending.” she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Maybe this is someone's idea of a late April Fool's joke.” 

“Or we went back to the eighties.” the man coughed. “I found out about all this from a receptionist at a pediatrician's practice. They're getting calls for pizza.” 

Rey thought about the robo-answer at several medical practices she'd heard. “Wow, they actually answer their phone and don't have an automated service. Good for them.” 

“I know. Anyway, I'm calling to let you know you're not alone in this misery, and my secretary is looking into things.” he took a breath. “I don't know if it's possible, but I suggest having everything go straight to voice mail. If you're able to adjust the settings, let people know that the number for Mama Leslie's ends in zero-eight, instead of your eight-zero.” 

She let out a breath, “thanks. Maybe the calls will taper off once lunch time dies down.” 

“I'm hoping, because I'm really sick of people demanding I give them free egg rolls for their inconvenience.” He snorted, “you have a nice day, Ms. Johnson.” 

“Yes, because it's obviously your fault for not being Rice House. You have a good afternoon, Mr. Shipman, and thanks for the heads-up.” She hung up the phone, and hit the button to switch things to voice mail. “Speaking of meals...” she opened her desk drawer and drew out her lunchbox. “Leftovers are often the best thing.” she took out the glass container with last night's pulled pork, mashed potatoes, and corn. “Barbeque sundae.” she grinned, taking the knitted potholder she kept in the top drawer of her desk and headed down to the break-room.

“What's with all the phone calls, Miss Johnson?” Poe called as she passed his office.

She leaned back, “wrong number. Lots and lots of wrong numbers. People looking for Mama Leslie's.” she rolled her eyes, “apparently a few other numbers showed up in a brochure distributed for take-out food.” 

“Not everyone is smart enough to pack their own food.” he chuckled, “or think eating peanut butter and jelly is childish.” 

“PB and J is the best sandwich ever. Anyone who says different either has an allergy and is excused, or a moron.” she grinned and continued on to the break room. It would not take long for the voice mail box to fill up, but at least she could manage thirty minutes of relative peace and quiet. 

Rey didn't know if she would rather have Kylo here at the office or at the courthouse for this whole fiasco. The pamphlets couldn't have just gone to Texas Instruments, not with the floods of calls she'd gotten. How the pamphlets got past so many stages of edit before publication and no one thought to double check the numbers... 

“This is a joke. It has to be some kind of joke.” She pried the lid off her container to vent and hit the timer for two minutes. “Do we call Problem Solvers?” She folded her arms, leaning against the counter. “If Mr Shipman has the listing, it may have gone all over the Central Business District.” She covered a yawn. “How can you get every single phone number wrong?” 

The microwave beeped and she let out a breath. “This is how people lose their jobs.” 

*

Kylo turned the brightly colored brochure over in his hands, wondering if this was some kind of weird dream. He'd recognized the wrong number for Mama Leslie's instantly – he couldn't imagine how many wrong numbers Rey had answered today. A simple check of the place's website had revealed the inverted numbers and he'd at least gotten word out to the people in the courthouse of the wrong number. Still.... 

Opening his lunchbox, he dialed Rey's cell as he sorted the meal in front of him. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Ren.” She sounded about like he felt – worn out. “I'm afraid the direct line is on voice-mail for a reason.” 

“Bother the direct line.” he paused, “how many wrong numbers did you get so far today?” 

“I had thirty before I went to voice-mail.” she sighed, “several of the brochure's numbers are wrong. The Rice House belongs to a CPA in the same building as us. He's the one who told me about it.” 

He inwardly cursed as he opened the sandwich container. “I've got the thing right here in front of me. Someone's head is going to roll for this nonsense.” 

“More than one.” She replied, “or its someone trying to bring down UberEats or Grub Hub in some weird stunt.” 

He shook his head. “You're not going to get anything done with the nonsense, Miss Johnson.” he tapped his fingers against the table. “Have you finished your lunch?” 

“Nearly.” there was a clicking noise on her end, she was typing. “Did you need something done?” 

“Clear out the voice-mail, on the off chance someone who actually needs to speak with us has called. Take care of anything pending from this morning that you can, clear out voice mail again, and go home. Get all your homework finished.” he took a breath. “Leave a message with the receptionist about the wrong number.” 

“Of course, Mr. Ren.” she covered a cough. “I'll pick up your dry cleaning on the way.” 

“Thank you, Miss Johnson.” he managed a smile, “you stay safe, okay?” 

“I will. See you later, and have a good afternoon in court.” She replied, ending the call before he could reply. 

“Easier said than done.” he set his phone down and opened his water bottle. He didn't blame her for the curt answers. The day she'd had so far, he imagined her patience had run almost transparent. Poor thing. 

He turned his focus on his food; maybe he would manage to hit all the lights green on the way home.

*

It felt a little strange to return to the apartment at three in the afternoon in the middle of the week. Rey set the paper bag down on the kitchen counter, taking out the decadent chocolate cake she'd picked up from Kroger Market. She'd finished editing her paper last night, and, leaning against the counter, she fired off a text to Kylo to let him know she'd gotten back home, safe and sound.

He wouldn't return for at least two or three more hours, depending on the traffic. 

Setting her phone down, she put the cake in the fridge and took the container of strawberries out. “Might as well get these cleaned and cut up.” 

A dozen or so housekeeping chores around the apartment had gotten neglected this week; between Kylo's court time and her studies, the little things – fridge contents, grocery lists, basic tidying up – nothing had gotten done. The major things – laundry, trash, recycle – they managed those. Besides, if she finished the majority of things, it left more free time later.

“This adulting thing isn't as fun as it looked when I was a kid.” she chuckled, going over to the sink. She sighed as she opened the container, running it under the water. From the window in front of her, she could see her old apartment; while the one she and Kylo shared could hold three of her old one, she sometimes missed the place. Maybe it was the character of the building.

“Nonsense.” She turned the water off, shaking the container a few times to get rid of excess water. “You're just feeling nostalgic.” She pulled a paring knife from the block on the counter and got to work. 

*

Kylo shut the door of the apartment, throwing the locks into place automatically. Today had fairly dragged past; knowing what waited for him at the end of it made every hour seem like three. Setting his things in the chair by the door, he tossed his suit jacket over them, smiling as he crossed to his bedroom door. “Rey?” he knocked once before opening it. “Missy?”

“Welcome home, Daddy.”She spoke up, and he caught sight of her lying on the bed, his cock going hard. 

He sucked in a sharp breath as he walked over, taking in the sight greeting him. She lay completely naked, save for a pale pink thong tied with black bows on her hips, scattered with black butterflies. A pair of black butterfly rings adorned her nipple piercings, and thick leather cuffs were around her wrists, ankles, and neck. The leather leash lay down the middle of her torso, the end hanging off the side of the bed, by her leg. “Don't you look beautiful.” he slid a finger up her thigh. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” She licked her lips. “I was getting worried.” 

“Traffic.” He reached over to the bedside table, opening the drawer. “I had the misfortune of hitting almost every light red.” he took out a box and a small fabric pouch. “But now I'm home, and here you are, almost perfectly ready for playtime.” He turned back to the bed, smiling. “What a good girl you are, staying still.” 

Rey shifted her hips, “it's hard, Daddy.” 

“I know it is, Missy.” he opened the box, taking out the thick vibrator from within and running the thick head over the gusset of her panties. “bet you're soaking wet, aren't you, Missy?”

She squirmed as he repeated the motion, clearly struggling to remain motionless. “Is that new, Daddy?”

He nodded. “It is.” he leaned over and moved the gusset aside, dipping the toy inside her cunt. “I had it made special for you, Missy.” He smiled, pulling it out and pushing it back in. “it's exactly the same size as my cock, in length and girth.” 

She drew in a sharp breath as he thrust it in deeper. “Thank you, Daddy.” 

“Oh, you're welcome Missy.” He smiled down at her, trying to ignore his throbbing cock. “Nothing but the best for my Missy's pretty pussy.” He slid the vibrator completely inside of her, and replaced the gusset. “Though I know you'd much rather have the real thing.” 

Rey swallowed, licking her lips again. “Yes, Daddy.” She kept her eyes on his as he took hold of the leash and pulled her up to a sit, flinching slightly as she adjusted to the position and the toy inside her. 

“Good girl.” He picked up the ring gag, and she obligingly opened her mouth for him to put it in place. Kylo remained stoic as he worked the buckles into place, brushing her cheek with his finger when he was done. “Comfy?” 

She nodded, her hand reaching out to go up his thigh, her eyes questioning as he picked up a small remote from the box. 

“Go on, Missy.” He smiled encouragingly as she leaned forward, running her nose along the closure of his pants, and he resisted the urge to hold her in place. 

She kept her eyes on his as she raised her hands to his waist, unbuckling his belt, and he flicked the switch on the remote, activating the vibrator inside her. Rey's body tensed, her hands stilling. 

“That's only the low setting, Missy.” he brushed her cheek with the hand holding the leash. “You can handle it.” He let out a sigh, “Just like your mouth is going to take my cock perfectly.” 

Her smile looked odd with the gag as she finished with his belt and undid the fastening at his waist, and drew down the zipper. She rocked slightly, sliding her thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and pushing them down with his pants. 

“Hands in your lap, right now.” He breathed, smiling as she complied. He let the leash fall slack against her, but still within his reach. “You look like sin.” He took his cock in his free hand, lining it up with her mouth, holding it right at the edge of the ring.

Her tongue darted out, brushing over the head, swiping the precum away. 

“Good girl.” Kylo flicked the vibrator the next setting as he slid his cock inside her, groaning. Her lips closed more fully around the ring, her tongue working around his cock as he thrust shallowly. He set his free hand on the back of her head, holding her steady. 

*

Rey kept her eyes on Kylo's as he fucked her mouth, remembering to breathe through her nose as his cock slid in and out slowly, letting her throat relax, allowing him to sink to the hilt. This was hardly the first time she'd given him a blow job, but this was the first time she felt dominated while doing it. 

She'd meant it when she said she'd gladly bring the ring gag along with her to work one day; and the idea of them doing this in his office made her groan around his cock. 

“Such a good girl, Missy.” He stroked her temple, slowly pulling out of her mouth. “Knees.” He rasped, “get on your knees, little slut.” 

The gag distorted her smile as she managed to get off the bed and to the floor, and her eyes widened as he turned the vibrator to the next level and thrust his cock back into her mouth at the same time. 

“You have such a wonderful mouth, Missy.” He panted as he fucked her. “the only trouble with doing this, is I can't hear your pretty cries.” 

She moaned around his cock as his hand tangled in her hair, she raised her arms to drape over his hips, holding her steady and in place. Her body twitched as the vibrator changed back to the lowest setting, her cunt throbbing and she struggled to not let go. 

“Not like this.” He panted, unfastening the ring gag and tossing it aside. 

“Daddy Ren?” she barely had time to register what he'd done before he tossed her onto the bed, and the vibrator went from almost nothing to full power. 

“Look at me, Missy.” Kylo growled as he climbed on the bed over her, fisting his cock. “Does it feel good, Missy? Do you like that fake cock in your pussy?” 

She clutched the bed clothes, trembling. “Yes, Daddy Ren.” she whimpered. 

“Not as good as Daddy's cock, is it?” He panted, “nothing is as good as my cock, is it?”

“No, Daddy Ren.” She whimpered, not daring to shift her gaze. “Want to come, Daddy, please.” 

“Denied.” He returned, leaning over her, moaning as he pumped his cock, his eyes drifting shut as he came, his spend falling on her tits. “Gorgeous.” He rasped, his hand moving down to smear the substance down onto her stomach. “Such a good girl, doing what you're told.” 

She shivered as his other hand moved down over the gusset of her panties, pushing them aside. “Please, please Daddy...” Rey felt ready to shatter. 

“No, Missy.” He drew the vibrator out, slowly – moving it back and forth as he withdrew the thick toy, flicking the device off as the bulbous head slipped free of her folds and he put her panties back into place. “Best girl.” He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “Come darling, but say nothing.” 

She closed her eyes and let go, barely holding back a sigh as her release washed over her; vaguely aware of him moving around her. When she felt him draw her into his lap, stroking her hair, she smiled, rubbing her cheek against his shirt. “Thank you, Daddy.” 

“No, Missy.” he kissed her temple. “Thank you. For being such a wonderful, obedient girl.” He hugged her, massaging her back. “I'm afraid I've gotten you quite dirty. I should give you a bath.” 

“It's your birthday, Daddy Ren.” she answered, “maybe we should take one together. With bubbles?” She tugged the knot of his tie loose. 

He undid the buckles of the wrist cuffs, kissing the exposed skin as he set them aside. “A lovely idea, Missy.” His hand slid down her leg, undoing the one around her right ankle, followed by her left. “We might put those back on later, all right?” 

She nodded, kissing his cheek. “Pity it's the middle of the work week.” 

“True.” Kylo undid her collar, nuzzling her neck. “We're definitely putting this back on.” 

“I know.” She let out a light giggle as he stood, setting her down on the bed. 

“You wait here while I get the bath ready.” he paused, “we need to eat too. I need to pack more lunch than I think I need on court days.” 

Rey grinned, “well, you don't exactly have access to all the same things at court that you do in the office.” she shook her head, “I'm going to get more wrong numbers tomorrow, I already know it.”

“Enough stress talk.” He kissed the top of her head. “It's relaxing time now.” 

*

Kylo had never seriously considered lying a bath relaxing until he and Rey started taking them together. He leaned back against the lip of the tub, hugging her against him as the water settled. The faint scent of lavender hung around them; and he felt tension fairly fall away. He sighed, stroking her back in a lazy motion. “This is much better than going out.” 

Rey chuckled, “agreed.” she closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath. “Afraid I didn't get dinner started either.” 

“Bother dinner.” he kissed her temple, hugging her against him. “I know what room we keep the food in.” 

She snickered, “we both do. We have frozen pizza, and I picked up a cake on the way home – it's in the fridge.”

He nuzzled her neck, his hand slipping down to brush her nipple. “I might have to eat it off you.” He traced the butterfly slowly, smiled. “Will you wear these for the rest of the week, Missy?” 

She drew in a sharp breath as he slid his other hand onto her thigh. “Yes, Daddy.” 

“And yes, I am going to check.” He tugged on her nipple. “Your performance review is coming up.” Kylo moved his hand slowly over the surface of her leg. “Make sure you're wearing a button down shirt on Friday.” 

Rey let out a slight giggle. “Yes, Mr. Ren.” 

“Sass.” He hugged her, kissing her shoulder. “Though sometimes, when I hear you call me that at work, it turns me on.” He slid his hands up to cup her breasts. “When you get all prim and proper.” He thumbed her nipples, grinning, “Conservative and demure... when I know it's a beautiful facade.” 

“Is it?” she gasped as she felt his cock growing hard against her rear. 

“I know it is.” He tugged gently on the piercings, “I knew you were playing pretend the day I called you into my office, spanked you, and took you back to my loft and fucked you for hours.” 

“You like it when I play innocent.” she countered, looking up at him through her eyelashes. “admit it, you like that not one of my work skirts ends above my knees.”

“None of your skirts are so short, Missy.” He chuckled. “You are such a good girl, waiting for your Daddy looking the way you did an hour ago. Exactly as I asked. ” He grinned, “ and I seem to recall you went out without panties last Sunday.” Kylo kissed her shoulder. “I love it when my Missy acts so naughty.”

“I know you do.” she let out a breath, “which reminds me, you didn't tell me what time to make the dinner reservations for on Monday, but after looking at the arrival time of your mom's flight, which is four in the afternoon, I went with seven fifteen. Enough time to get to Amilyn's, relax a bit, get changed, the usual stuff.” 

“Hm.” He sighed, “we should go straight there from the office, we'll take our change of clothes with us. Save time and trouble.” He snickered, “I also very glad we discovered my Aunt Amilyn is your therapist earlier than this.” 

“I only see her every two weeks now, instead of every week.” Rey rubbed her cheek against his collarbone. “I've made, in her words, remarkable improvement.” 

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, letting his body relax. “Do you plan on forgetting your panties again this Sunday?” 

“If I tell you, Daddy Ren, it's not a surprise.” she countered, covering a yawn. “Excuse me.” 

“It's fine, you've had a long day.” he stroked her stomach with the back of his fingers. This had turned into one of the nicest birthdays he'd had in a long time. Kylo closed his eyes, enjoying the simplicity of the whole scenario. He rested his lips against her ear, tracing the lobe with his tongue. “We have a while before it's time to sleep, don't we?” 

“I think it's around seven thirty... I didn't really pay much attention to the clock.” she stretched and shifted against him. “this is comfy.” 

“Yes. Yes it is.” He let out a contented hum. “Love you, Missy.” 

“Love you too, Daddy Ren.” She replied, kissing his bicep. 

*

Rey fastened the heavy leather collar around her neck before leaving the bedroom. While he hadn't asked her to put it on, the act of doing it sent the silent message to him he was still firmly in control, and she wanted it that way. The oven door clanged as she crossed over to the kitchen, leaning against the frame. “I could have done that.” 

“It's not a problem.” Kylo countered, looking over at her and smiling. “I saw the cake in the fridge. Looks wonderful.” he held his arms out and she walked over and embraced him. “Pizza will be ready in twenty minutes.” His hand slid down her back, “we should make our lunches for tomorrow now, so we don't have to worry about it in the morning.” 

“Good idea.” she stretched, going to the pantry and scanning the contents. “Sandwiches or wraps?” 

“Wraps, just to mix things up.” He answered and she heard him open the fridge as she gathered up two bags of chips, granola bars, and little containers of peanut butter. “You okay with beef?” 

“Beef works.” she came back to the kitchen, setting the items on the counter. “Gala or granny smith apple?” 

“Granny smith.” he stated, letting out a breath. “for both of us, Missy.” 

She stilled, and turned to look at him by the fridge. “Yes, Daddy Ren.” she smiled and retrieved their lunch boxes, opening and dividing the already prepared food. “I think there's still some Capri Sun in the pantry.” 

“I'll check.” he set the tortillas on the counter, along with the lunch meat, cream cheese, and lettuce keeper. “Why don't we keep those in the fridge again?” 

“I think it's so we don't drink the whole box in a weekend.” she answered, washing her hands and the apples before opening the tortilla package. “That and the pantry has way more room than the fridge.” 

“So it does.” He returned, setting the Capri Suns with the rest of the lunch materials. “I hate to say it, but I think the pantry might have more space than your closet.” 

“Why? It's not like I have even half your wardrobe.” she took out four tortillas. “I think the only clothing I have more of than you is pajamas.” 

“Point.” he kissed the top of her head, his hand sliding down her back to cup her rear. “Maybe I should rectify your sparse wardrobe.” 

“You don't need to do that, Daddy Ren. I'm fine...” she stilled as hand slid under her shirt, resting on her back.

“I've never given you a proper spoiling, Missy, I wouldn't be a good daddy if I didn't spoil you every now and then.” He stroked her cheek. “Besides, I'm not talking about doubling the size of your wardrobe, merely adding on to it.” his hand slid back down to cup her rear. “Naughty girl, not putting on any panties.” 

“I'm not wearing a bra, and therefore, the lack of underthings match.” she countered, giggling when he pinched her backside. 

“Well, I can't argue against that.” He kissed her cheek before pulling away and going to the fridge, taking the cake out. “we'll have to take second slices in our lunch tomorrow. Cake is not a breakfast food.” 

“Well, not birthday cake.” she shrugged, going into the living room and retrieving his lunch box. “which reminds me, did you still want me to find a new brunch spot for Sunday?” 

Kylo chuckled, “I'm ahead of you there, Kitten. Though I'm afraid it's not a typical buffet, like the Bristol or Brennan's.” he replied as she came back into the kitchen. “Caracol's. I seem to recall someone wanting to swap mimosas for margaritas.” 

She gave him a slight grin as she came back to the kitchen, opening his box and hers. “I did, didn't I?” 

“They have live music, so they've got atmosphere as well.” He chuckled, “besides, we need to expand our diets, and it's a crime not to indulge in local cuisine.” 

“Now, if only we could agree on the same kind of barbeque.” she shook her head. 

“Hey, at least now I know what to call barbeque and what to call grilling.” he countered with a laugh, walking out of the kitchen. 

“Point.” she rubbed her temple before putting the two lunches together, zipping the bags closed and putting them in the fridge as the buzzer on the oven went off. 

*

Kylo let out a soft sigh as his hand slid down Rey's naked side, brushing against her breast. The leash stayed coiled around his other hand, resting on his right thigh, while Rey's head lay on his left. Her eyes were half closed as she shifted from her side to her back, giving him an uninterrupted and perfect view of her body. His thumb stroked her nipple, and he smiled down at her. “These are so lovely. The little butterflies.” 

She smiled, adjusting her hips. “When I first put them on, I didn't know if they gave me an innocent look or not.” 

He chuckled, tracing the charm with his finger. “There was nothing innocent about the way I found you earlier this evening, Kitten.” he stroked the top of her head with his other hand. “We can't stay up too much longer, we have work in the morning.” 

“I know, Daddy Ren.” she stretched, “though I think my boss will understand if I'm not at my desk precisely at eight thirty tomorrow morning.” 

“You think he's going to believe you were held up by traffic on the bus?” He slid his hand down to her stomach, “come sit in my lap, like a good girl.” 

Rey smiled, turning over to crawl into position, and he adjusted his hold on the leash so she could lay her head on the arm of the couch. “He's out of the office tomorrow, Daddy Ren, and there is an answering machine for the phone if I'm running late.” She rested her arm around his shoulder.

“True, but that, no doubt, is full of orders for people thinking you're an Italian Restaurant.” He kept the hand holding the leash next to her head, and slipped the other over her mound, smiling as he pressed his thumb against her clit, grinning as she gasped. “I love watching your face as I touch you.” He kissed her softly as he parted her folds, slipping a single finger inside her. “which plays havoc with my love of fucking you from behind.” 

She licked her lips, keeping her face even as he added a second finger. “We could hang a mirror over the headboard, Daddy.” she parted her legs to give him better access. “or put one at the foot of the bed.” 

“Perhaps both.” he let go of the leash, tossing it over the back of the couch while he slid out from under her, shucking his boxers. “Another time, Missy.” He picked up the condom from the side table, slipping it onto his aching cock before sitting back down and taking up the leash, tugging it. “Lap, Missy.” 

Rey rose up to her knees, putting one hand on his shoulder to steady herself as she did, one knee on either side of his thighs. “Like this, Daddy Ren?” 

He smiled, sliding a hand down her back. “Yes.” he reached between them, rubbing the head of his cock against her entrance. “Going to fuck you now, Missy.” He kissed her cheek, wrapping his arm around her waist, holding her steady as he slipped inside her cunt. “Who's my good little slut?” 

She let out a soft gasp as he filled her, her arms resting over his shoulders. “I'm your good little slut, Daddy.” 

“Yes, you are.” he rocked his hips, thrusting up into her. “Always ready for a fuck, or anything else her Daddy wants.” 

She nodded, canting her hips down to meet his. “Love making my daddy happy.” she breathed, her hands sliding into his hair. “Love taking Daddy's cock.” 

“And you do it so well, Missy.” he tightened his grip, wrapping the leash around his hand and wrist as he rocked in and out of her. “Best girl.” He planted his feet firmly on the floor, thrusting into her, deep and hard. “want you to pack your gag on Friday, Missy. We're going to work late.” 

She panted, her hands in his hair tightening as they fucked. “Yes...” A gleam came into her eyes. “Yes, Mr. Ren.” 

His hand slapped against her rear, “naughty girl, you know better.” He grinned, smoothing the sting. “Say it again, Missy.” 

“Yes, Mr. Ren.” she giggled as his hand made contact with her ass. “Daddy Ren wants to fuck me in Mr. Ren's office.” 

“I'm going to give you more than a fuck, Missy.” He pounded into her cunt. “You may want to pack a second set of clothes.” 

Rey's lips brushed against his ear. “I want to come, Daddy. Please let me come.” 

“Soon.” He tugged on the leash as his hips stilled and he stood up. 

She let out a slight yelp as she quickly wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding on as he carried her to his room, laying her down on the bed and unhooked the leash, tossing it aside as she stretched her arms over her head, spreading her legs wide. “I'm a good girl.” 

Kylo climbing onto the bed over her, catching both of her wrists in one of his hands, “yes you are.” he drove his cock back inside her waiting cunt, thrusting hard and deep. “Less talk, more fucking.” He claimed her lips with his, the only sounds in the room the slick sound of skin meeting skin, and the headboard striking the wall in time with his hips.


	3. Friday - Working Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you have to work late. Even if it's Friday. But just because you're working, doesn't mean you can't take a break and have some naughty fun, does it?

Returning to the office after three days in court, most of which Kylo spent listening to his client and his soon-to-be ex wife argue over custody of their two purebred miniature poodles, felt like relief. The couple as a whole had more money than common sense, and it wasn't he was pissed the man had lost the dogs, it was neither of them seemed to want to battle with the same fervor over the custody of their eleven year old son.

The wife only won for having more space for the dogs and he felt bad for the kid.

He straightened as the elevator doors opened and he adjusted his hold on his messenger-bag as he stepped out, heading into the firm. “Morning, Darcy.”

“Morning, Mr. Ren.” the receptionist gave him a small smile. “Happy Friday.”

“Amen to that.” he replied, going through the firm towards his office. Rey had left the apartment before he'd finished showering. He'd found his bed made, though he'd told her repeatedly that she didn't need to – especially since she'd not slept in it last night, his lunch also gone, a sign she'd taken it with her, and things generally in order. Once again proving who the morning person and who the night owl in their relationship was.

He held back a yawn as he stepped into his office.

“Good morning, Mr. Ren.” Rey stopped typing and looked up. She'd gone overboard in the prim and proper clothing today; the little minx had even buttoned her shirt all the way up, leaving him nothing but a glimpse of the dark brown collar around her neck. “Coffee?”

“Please.” he answered, going into the inner part of the office, setting his bag down. He hated it when Fridays felt like Mondays. Given the sheer amount of paperwork he had to get done today, he'd be lucky if he got out of here before seven. Although given the choice between doing paperwork and what he and Rey did on his birthday, the decision was easy.

“French roast.” Rey's voice cut into his thoughts as she set down the coffee. “Would you like phone messages now, or wait until you're halfway through the cup?”

He pulled the mug towards him, taking a sip. “Anything urgent, Miss Johnson?”

She shifted on her feet. “Depends on the definition of 'urgent', Mr. Ren.” She squared her shoulders, “there were twelve wrong number messages for Mama Leslie's overnight, including one person who is threatening to sue both the firm and the restaurant. Shall I give the name and number to Mr. Dameron? He's looked rather bored this past week.”

Kylo chuckled, “Well, I'm certain Mr. Hux would appreciate it if we kept him out of trouble.” he paused, “they're still a thing, right?”

Rey gave him a look, “Poe and Armitage are getting married in January, Mr. Ren. Small party, destination wedding in St. Lucia. They're going to throw a big party for everyone else the Saturday before Mardi Gras.” she cleared her throat. “The other day, he asked if he should send us the invitation as a couple or individually.” She coughed, “sorry, I'll let you get settled and go sort the messages.”

He watched her duck out of the room, shaking his head. The whole work environment for the two of them went from pleasant to awkward. Perhaps the awkward was the wrong term; frustrating would suit their situation better. The fact the whole firm knew about the two of them meant they didn't have to bother trying to hide the fact they were fucking like crazed weasels.

Not that they gave any indication of how often they had sex. Kylo was content to remain the OCD lawyer who demanded perfection and could raise hell in court and Rey remained the quiet, calm, and conservative secretary with an incredible ability to put up with his shit.

He took another sip of coffee, a wry smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Rey hadn't used a French Roast pod but rather Breakfast Blend. Instead of calling her back into the room and demand a new serving of coffee, he set the cup down, already looking forward to see what else she was going to try and pull off today. Wrong coffee, the blouse – who knew what else she had up her sleeves.

“Maybe I should ask her if she wants her spanking here or at home.” he opened his bag and took out a stack of files he needed to get through before lunch. Booting up his computer, taking a larger sip of coffee; the cream ratio, at least, was correct for this kind. They had never done anything in the office which went beyond vanilla, his spanking her for the first time notwithstanding.

He'd checked the drawer of his bedside table before he left the apartment and found the cloth bag for the ring gag missing; he'd almost expected her to forget his request from Wednesday night.

Kylo let out a breath and pushed a button on his desk phone. “Miss Johnson, would you come in here for a moment please?”

“Certainly, Mr. Ren.” Rey's voice returned, “oh, I was about to ask you, they have doughnuts down in the break room, did you want one?”

He smiled, “no, but thank you.” he looked towards the door and waved her in when she appeared. “I wanted to tell you – I'm afraid we're going to have to work late tonight. I want to get all the paperwork done I can so next week is nothing but the usual.”

“Not a problem.” she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “Did you want me to put in an order for delivery for dinner later this afternoon?”

He nodded, “I'm still not certain what just yet. I'll let you know after lunch.”

“Yes, Mr. Ren.” she gave a slight nod. “I'm almost done with the phone messages.”

“Thank you, Miss Johnson.” He picked up his coffee, taking a sip and meeting her eyes. “Are we out of French Roast?”

“I think they changed the lid design.” she swallowed, “I'll double check. I'm sorry.”

“Well, you didn't bring me something decaffeinated, so at least there's that.” he smiled and looked away, effectively dismissing her.

This day was going to drag by, he already knew it.

*

Either the problem was fixed, or people's desire for Italian died off by lunchtime on Friday. Rey had cleaned out the in-box of her phone too many times to count on Thursday, having to apologize to a number of clients, who, thankfully, understood her plight. She dreaded to think of what might await her after the weekend. She rubbed her temple as she set her and Mr. Ren's coffee mugs back in her desk drawer, ready for Monday morning. Kylo had spent most of his work day in his office, the door firmly shut.

She knew when he mentioned the wrong coffee this morning, he'd known she'd done it on purpose. The two of them barely spoke for most of the day, either Kylo was truly slammed with catching up, or he was reciprocating her bratty behavior with the silent treatment.

Today, despite the lack of wrong numbers, her issues had included a dozen paper jams in assorted printers – how she became the go-to person for fixing said problems, she had no idea. And she'd also gone down to the paralegals to solve a copier issue – turns out, all it needed was paper.

Her phone buzzed and she took a deep breath before answering “Kenyon and Zahn, you've reached Mr. Ren's office, this is Rey Johnson, how may I help you?”

“I would like to see you in my office, Miss Johnson.” Kylo's voice was curt, “make sure you lock the door behind you.”

“Yes, Mr. Ren.” she answered, hanging up and standing, pushing her chair back under her desk, grabbing a steno pad and pen before going to the inner door and going in, shutting the door firmly, the lock clicking into place. “Good afternoon.” she went over to his desk, feeling the color starting to seep into her cheeks.

“So prim and proper looking.” Kylo leaned back in his chair, watching her as she crossed the room. “Modest.” He smiled, “put your notepad on the chair Missy. You know why I called you into my office.”

Keeping her face even, she did as bid, but didn't move any closer to him. “Yes, Mr. Ren?”

“Take off your cardigan, leave it with the paper, and come over here.” He smiled. “Go on.”

Rey let the lavender sweater slide off, draping it over the back of the chair before going around to his side of the desk, her heart hammering in her chest. “What can I do for you, Mr. Ren?”

“You were naughty this morning.” he reached over and drew down the zipper of her skirt. “I'm afraid I'll have to punish you before we do what I really want to.” He undid the hook at her waist, and the garment fell in a pile at her ankles. “But first things first...” he sat back in his chair, watching her intently. “Unbutton your blouse Missy, but don't remove it.”

She swallowed, “yes, Daddy Ren.” slowly undoing the little buttons on her shirt, a small thrill going through her as she reached the last one, moving to lean against the desk, her hands holding onto the edge as he stood up.

“Good girl.” He parted her blouse, smiling as he traced the lace of her bra with one hand, his other snapping the garter against her thigh. “Nothing modest about this little ensemble.” he moved his hand to her hip, his eyes growing steely. “Turn around Missy, and lean over the desk.”

Rey nodded, moving to obey him, drawing a sharp breath when his hand slid between her legs.

“Six swats Missy. Three for bringing me the wrong coffee, and three for hiding your collar.” His hand moved back up to her rear, “count them out.” He pulled his hand back and spanked her before she'd fully registered what he'd said.

“One.” she licked her lips, spreading her arms to brace herself upright. “I'm sorry, Daddy Ren.”

“I don't believe you.” His hand struck her ass again.

“Two.” she smiled as he spanked her. “Three.” she glanced back over her shoulder at him, “I was bad.”

“Yes.” He soothed her backside before his hand fell for the fourth time. “Brat.”

“Four.” she turned her focus back to the desk. “I wanted to get spanked.”

“I know you love to earn your punishments.” His hand moved between her legs. “and you're getting wet, Missy. But then, you're always wet and ready for Daddy's cock, aren't you?”

Rey nodded, “yes, Daddy Ren.” She closed her eyes as his hand made contact with her rear, the sound echoing in the office. “Five.” the next one fell almost instantly after. “Six.”

“Good girl.” Kylo crooned, helping her stand, kissing her temple. “Take everything but your collar off, Missy.” He drew down the zipper of his pants, and sat in his chair, his hand going inside his boxers.

She stepped out of her shoes and slid her arms from her blouse, letting it fall on her skirt. “The bra or panties first, Daddy Ren?”

He hummed softly. “Bra.” He shifted in his chair, pushing his pants and boxers down enough to free his cock, and he palmed his length, leering at her. “Are you wearing those little butterflies again?”

She reached behind her, undoing the hook and worked the garment off, adding it to the small pile at her feet. “Of course, Daddy Ren.” She hooked her thumbs under the waistband of her panties, moving them down slowly. When she reached the garter hooks, she undid them, pushing her underwear down the rest of the way.

“You shaved your mound again, I can tell.” he grinned, “Missy in her pink blouse and black skirt, looking so proper... and underneath is nothing but sin.” He opened a drawer, taking out a condom packet.

Rey bent down to tug one sock down and off, toeing the second one, already dreading having to get back into the whole thing. “I'm cold, Daddy Ren.”

He chuckled as he put the condom on. “We should do something about that. Come over here and sit in my lap Missy.”

She stepped over her discarded shoes and set her knees on either side of his thighs, putting her hands on his shoulders, “like this?”

“Exactly.” His lips brushed her nipple as one of his arms came around her back. “Good girl.” His free hand slid between them, and she bit back a cry as she felt the head of his cock teasing her entrance. “Now now...” He held her steady as he pulled her down, grinning as he filled her. “You need to keep quiet.”

Rey moved her hands to the back of his chair, knowing it would provide better leverage than his shoulders. “Yes, Daddy Ren.”

Kylo's hands slid up to thumb her nipples, letting her body adjust to his girth. “No matter how many times I've had you, it always feels like the first.” He kissed her gently. “And all the ways we've fucked, all the places....” His lips brushed hers. “This is the one hundredth time.”

She returned the kiss, shivering as he moved his hips, the mere ghost of a thrust. “You kept count?”

“Oh yes...” he tugged on her bottom lip with both of his. “The first time in my loft, the twenty-fifth when I came back from Maine.” He chuckled, “I particularly liked the fiftieth, in the back seat of my car.”

She grinned, stroking his hair. “I remember. Both of us almost fully dressed, like a pair of horny teenagers, terrified we'd get caught.” She rocked her hips down, searching for friction. “We ended up in your shower together afterward for the first time.”

He kissed her temple, “the seventy-fifth was our first night in our shared apartment. Same bed, different location.” His hands moved down to her hips. “I've wanted you like this for months.” He shifted his legs, spreading them wider so he could brace his feet on the floor, rocking up into her. “Naked, in my lap, taking my cock like the good girl I know you are.”

Rey tightened her grip on his shoulders, struggling to keep up with his pace. “Am I a good girl, Daddy Ren?”

“You're a very good girl, Missy.” He stilled, his cock fully buried inside her cunt. “And an excellent secretary, Miss Johnson.”

She nuzzled his neck, tugging on his earlobe with her teeth. “Rules, Daddy Ren.” She whispered, “though since we've gone from pg-thirteen straight to nc-seventeen, I suppose another few rules broken won't matter?”

“You have a point, Miss Johnson.” he began to move again, holding onto her waist as he pounded up into her.

She let out a whimper, her body trembling as they fucked, “please, Daddy Ren, let me come.” How had she gotten worked up so fast? The chair made wretched noise under them, and she let out a yelp of surprise as Kylo stood and a moment later, found herself flat on her back on his desk.

“Missy.” He growled, driving his cock into her, “come for me.”

Rey tilted her head back and let go, panting as she found her release. “Thank you, Daddy.” Her eyes fell closed as Kylo continued to thrust in and out of her at a breathless pace.

“No, Miss Johnson, thank you.”

*

Kylo barely looked up when Rey dropped his take-out order from Sharpiro's on his desk, along with a soda. Truth was, he had a feeling if he stopped and talked to her, the work he needed to get done wouldn't – with the firm now completely deserted for the weekend, save them, the memory of what happened earlier this afternoon kept edging into his thoughts.

He scraped the last of the ranch dressing out of the small container, debating if he should go down to the break-room and see if there was a bottle of the stuff he could cadge for the remainder of his slices, and shut the pizza box instead. He knew Rey couldn't have finished her meal either. Covering a yawn, he wiped his fingers on a napkin and sent off what felt like the three hundredth email in the last two hours.

“You want me to put that with mine?” Rey's voice came from the doorway. “Mr. Ren?”

He nodded, “I guess I wasn't hungry enough to finish a whole one like usual. But I know if we'd just ordered one to split, or gotten smalls, we wouldn't have had enough.” He rubbed his temple. “What time is it?”

“Quarter to eight.” she answered, barely covering her yawn. “Excuse me.” she picked up his pizza box. “You want some coffee?”

“No, thank you.” he let out a breath. “I've got a few more files to go through.” he took a breath, “I want you to tell me it's time to go home at eight thirty if I haven't said it to you by then, Miss Johnson.”

“Yes, Mr. Ren.” she walked out of his office, and almost laughed at the sight of her walking around in stocking feet. Not wanting to switch to her commuting sneakers, not wanting to stay in her heels. Of course, knowing what those stockings were attached to under that demure black skirt...

Kylo grimaced, tossing the empty ranch dressing containers and napkins into his trash, sweeping crumbs into the can as well and taking out a small bottle of hand sanitizer from his desk drawer and cleaning his hands. True, this wasn't the most ideal way for the two of them to spend their Friday night, but he didn't want to have this hanging over him all weekend, and besides, if he left it for next week his mother would start in on how he worked too much.

With a sigh, he reached for the next file on top of the stack Rey had steadily kept replenished all day. In the other room, she had gone through depositions and highlighting the information he'd requested – high profile divorces where both parties had cheated on one another sometimes made him wish he was one of those ambulance chasing charlatan lawyers who advertised on television.

As he dropped the folder on his desk, he frowned as he caught sight of the little cloth bag from the bedside drawer at home. He knew she had snagged it when she came into make his bed while he was in the shower this morning, and he’d nearly forgotten about it until just now. When she had put it into the stack, however, he wasn't certain.

Rey came back into his office carrying another folder, “I have one more after this.” She stopped short, looking from the bag to him. “I mean...”

Kylo let out a long breath. “Put the folder with the others, Miss Johnson. On the bottom.” He watched her do as he asked, her hands shaking slightly. “Is anyone else left in the office? I haven't gone out and checked lately.”

She swallowed, “everyone's gone home, and the janitor won't be here until tomorrow morning.”

He reached over and took the cloth bag from the pile, setting it on his desk. “You seem oddly nervous, Miss Johnson? Is something wrong?”

Rey gave him a shy look before she came around to his side of the desk, darting down and kneeling in front of his chair. “No, Mr. Ren.” She leaned down, resting her head on his thigh. “I just thought you'd have found the bag earlier.”

He snickered, reaching down to stroke her hair. “I put my paperwork aside to eat,” his thumb brushed her cheek. “don't worry, I didn't see any grease stains on the papers.” He sat back in his chair. “What do you intend to do, Missy?”

She sat up a little straighter, leaning forward to run her nose against his crotch, keeping her eyes on his. “You're getting hard, Daddy Ren.” She undid the buckle of his belt, her hand trembling as she started to undo the closure of his pants. “Aren't you?”

Kylo smiled down at her, “oh I think you know I am.” He spread his legs wider. “though that doesn't answer my question. What do you have planned?”

She slid her hand under the opening of his boxers, smiling as she gently lifted his cock up and out of the garment. “This.” She leaned forward and ran her tongue over the head, moaning slightly as she lapped up the pre-cum from his slit.

He let out a gasp and felt his eyes close as she licked a stripe up the length of him. “Missy...”

“Daddy Ren, what a big cock you have.” she breathed, pressing a kiss to the head. “I sometimes wonder how you fit inside me.” her hand slid under the waistband of his boxers to cup his balls, “and I have had you buried to the hilt, in both my cunt and my mouth.”

“You take me so well, Missy.” He opened his eyes, smiling down at her. “Sit up straight, hands at your sides.” He was loathed to have her stop, but at the same time... he would like to get out of the office before midnight. Rey did as asked, keeping perfectly still as he took the cloth bag and opened it, letting the ring gag fall into his hand. “Good girl.” He maneuvered the straps around, letting the leather spill over his fingers. “I'm going to fuck your mouth now, Missy, understand?”

She nodded, “yes, Daddy Ren.” She kept her eyes on his as he set the metal against her mouth and she obligingly opened her lips to let him slip it into place, and buckled the leather straps closed.

Kylo rose to his feet, adjusting himself before tracing the head of his cock around her lips, smiling as her tongue darted out, teasing him. “Good girl.” He set a hand against her cheek as he slid his cock into her mouth. “Relax, Missy.”

Rey tilted her head upwards, letting him sink deeper, and he caught sight of her hand twitching at her side.

“Unbutton your blouse, Missy.” he slowly thrust in and out of her, “you know how I love looking at your pretty tits.” He slowed his hips, dragging his cock along her tongue, grinning. “You have a hot little mouth.”

She kept her eyes on his as she undid her shirt, letting the garment drop before resting her arms on his hips.

He groaned and rocked forward, the head of his cock reaching the back of her throat. “Dirty girl.” he smiled and repeated the motion. “bet you're soaking wet. Bet your pussy is aching because I'm in your mouth and not there.”

She moaned around him, not breaking her gaze.

“Yeah, yeah you are. Ruining another pair of panties.” he felt his balls tightening. “Fuck, Missy, I'm almost ready to come.” He gripped her hair, holding her steady as he drove his cock in and out of her.

Her hands slid underneath the waistband of his boxers, her nails tiny pinpricks of pain against his rear.

“Fuck.” he buried his cock completely in her mouth, closing his eyes as he came. Behind his eyelids, he saw stars.

*

Rey barely registered Kylo undoing the buckles of the gag as she rested her head against his shoulder, her whole body shaking. She couldn't think straight, she felt edgy, the nervous, twitchy feeling overriding the slight ache in her jaw and knees. She closed her eyes, trying to find some semblance of calm and failing.

“It's all right,” his lips pressed against her temple. “I've got you, Missy.”

She whimpered as his hand slid up under her skirt, almost crying out as his fingers moved under the gusset of her panties.

“You just let go when you need to, baby girl.” he let out a breath, his lips resting against her forehead, his thumb pressed against her clit.

She coughed, tipping over the edge of release with alarming ease, pressing her face into his shirt. “Shit.”

He let out a weak chuckle. “Bit of an understatement.” He moved his other hand in slow circles around her back. “I feel like I should apologize.” he pulled his fingers out, and hugged her tighter. “Are you all right?”

Rey swallowed hard, nodding. “This carpet is awful.” she opened her eyes, blinking in the semi-dark office. “I just want to stay here for a little while longer, if that's okay.”

“You take all the time you need.” He kissed her cheek. “Not hurt, are you?”

“The usual sore.” she sighed, running her fingers along his tie. “I think I'm more tired than I am anything. One of those weeks.”

“And how.” He started to do up the buttons on her blouse. “We won't stay too much longer. We both need our rest and maybe we'll have the good fortune to hit all of the lights green on the way home.”

She chuckled, “we're never that lucky.” she yawned. “Excuse me.”

“It's fine.” He finished with her shirt. “I'm about ready to start doing the same.”

Rubbing her eyes, she reluctantly slid out of his lap, kissing his cheek. “I've got one more folder to finish, I should go do that before I fall asleep at my desk and start drooling on a legal form or two.”

Kylo chuckled, squeezing her hand. “You don't drool in your sleep, Rey. As for snore, I'm pleading the fifth, as I know I can rival a freight train on occasion.”

She gave him a look. “Smart move.” She turned from his desk and walked slowly back her own, Every fiber of her being wanted to return and go lie down on Kylo's couch until it was time to leave. Instead, she sat and opened her wide drawer, pulling out her commuting sneakers and put them on.

Rey picked up her bottle of soda from the desk and took several long swallows of Dr. Pepper, almost hating to put the thing down.

Eight thirty could not come fast enough.

*

There were twenty-seven stoplights between the firm and the apartment. Even with taking the highway, Kylo wanted to know how the hell they kept hitting the lights red. As they waited for the seventeenth one, he glanced over at Rey, who looked ready to fall asleep in the car. “This week lasted too long.”

“Agreed.” Rey rubbed her eyes. “Maybe the wrong numbers will stop completely by Monday.” she grimaced, “still, the voice-mail box will have at least a dozen messages, if not more waiting. Each one angrier than the last.”

He reached over and squeezed her knee as the light turned green. “I wouldn't worry about it. Although at this point, I'd say Mama Leslie's owes you an apology and a fifty dollar gift card.”

“Pfft. I've checked their menu, I don't know how good their food is, but no mozzarella sticks are worth ten dollars for six.” she snorted. “Not unless they're making the cheese fresh in house and the marinara sauce is also homemade by Mama Leslie herself.”

He made a face as they drove on. “I sincerely doubt it. I've yet to eat one of those things that doesn't taste like it came out of a box.” He cleared his throat. “Not to mention half the time, the sauce at these places came straight out of a jar and they simply upended a few containers of seasonings and mixed well.”

She chuckled. “I say if we get this card, we leave it somewhere as a surprise for someone.” Rey stretched her arms out, “you know, it might make their day.” She grinned, “or you know, toss it into the Holiday Gift Card exchange box.”

They breezed through the green light at the next intersection. “Well, you can use it for your contribution. I'll come up with one of my own.” he grinned, “last year I got a Target Gift Card. It's one of the things that got me hooked on their pick-up service.” He frowned, “which reminds me, I need to place an order. I think we're running low on a few things, I don't remember if I checked the list on the fridge this morning or not.”

Rey closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath. “I don't remember if I left my coffee cup in the sink or not. I know I refilled the Keurig, both at home and at the office.”

“We drink too much coffee during the day.” he let out a sigh as they came to another red light. “But I suppose it's better to drink that than say, soda or energy drinks. Those things are what's giving people our age high blood pressure.” Kylo snorted, “makes me wonder how the damn things got past the FDA.”

“They slap disclaimers on the things. That's why no one could sue Tide when those idiots were swallowing the laundry pods. Because if you should know better than do something so stupid.” She unfastened the collar from around her neck, rubbing at her shoulders.

“You didn't have that on too tight, did you?” he frowned as the car moved forward.

“No.” she smiled at him in the semi-darkness. “It's like everything else I wear, at the end of the day, I just want to take as much off as I can.”

“I understand.” he pulled his hand from her leg as the light changed. “Remind me, why didn't we stay on the highway once we got out of downtown?”

“Road construction, some genius in the planning department decided hey, no one needs to use the highways on Friday nights in downtown Houston.” she sighed, “with no baseball, football, or any other major events happening, well... you can almost see their thinking.”

“True.” Kylo gave her a warm look. “I suspect they're not expecting much in terms of incoming traffic for Thanksgiving. More people fly into Houston to go somewhere else, rather than stay. Sort of like Denver.”

“I've never flown to Denver, so I'll take your word for it.” she rubbed the back of her neck. “Atlanta is the same way.”

He gripped the steering wheel. “Worst. Airport. Ever.” he grimaced, “I hate trying to get through the terminal there. It makes JFK look easy.”

“In Atlanta's defense, they have a better food selection.” she rolled her eyes, “I want to know what idiots decided to turn airports into mini-shopping malls. I mean, I get the food courts, and maybe a news-stand with magazines and what not, but the clothing places, book stores?” she shook her head. “Not to mention how stupidly expensive stuff is at the places. Like, twice what you'd pay elsewhere.”

Kylo silently swore as they came another red light. “Someone got stuck at an airport for a delay, lost a business deal because of it, and had the idea.” He snickered, “if I were to open a restaurant, it'd be a diner place at the airport.” He covered a yawn of his own. “Hot coffee, bacon, eggs, and toast – exactly what you need before getting on a plane where they feed you nothing but a tiny bag of pretzels that wouldn't satisfy a toddler.”

“Tell me about it.” she scoffed. “Some airlines won't even let you have your own can of soda, you have to share it with two other people. You pay several hundred dollars for a ticket, you think they could let you have an entire thirty-cent soda.”

*

Rey covered a yawn as she set the lunch containers into the dish-washer. The clock on the microwave read ten-thirty, and when Kylo said they would be working late, she thought he meant until seven – not until nine. Thank gods tomorrow was Saturday. Between the paperwork and their few assignations, she felt like sleeping from eleven tonight until six am Monday.

Well, okay, maybe get up on Sunday and go to brunch – but then, right back to the sleeping.

“You could have left that until tomorrow.” Ben ambled into the kitchen, wearing the ridiculous Loki themed pajama pants she'd found when they had packed up his apartment. A silent statement they'd only snuggle in bed tonight. “I know you're about ready to fall asleep standing up.”

“If I get this done now, I can sleep easier.” She put the lunchboxes in their assigned cabinet. “I thought you were already in bed.”

“Nope.” Without preamble, he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, carrying her out of the kitchen.

“Ben!” she squealed, “put me down!”

“You were up first, got to work first, you have to go to bed first.” he went into her room, throwing back the covers before setting her down. “I'll go take care of the lights, you get comfortable.”

She couldn't exactly argue with the logic. Sitting up, she moved her pillows, laying back down on her side and pulling up the bedclothes as the apartment went dark and she heard him come back into her room. “Thanks.”

“I think I should be telling you that.” The bed dipped as he got in behind her, and a minute later, his arm came over her waist, his head pressed against the space between her shoulder-blades. “I'm all for sleeping until Sunday brunch.”

“While I'd love to agree with you...” she chuckled, “no, no I do agree with you. But let's get to Saturday morning.” she yawned, “besides, we need to do grocery shopping. It's going to be a madhouse with Thanksgiving on Thursday.”

“Don't remind me.” He let out a low groan. “Already with the holiday scented lotion, huh?”

“Vanilla isn't strictly a Christmas smell. The only difference between the Vanilla Bean Noel and the Vanilla Bean Ice Cream lotion from Bath and Body Works is the name, and like, one scent component.”

“You smell yummy.” he chuckled, “and comforting. This may sound corny, but I always thought vanilla smells the way a hug feels.”

She grinned against her pillow. “I like corny. You need a little corny in your life – it helps keep your perspective. Or something.” She yawned, closing her eyes. “sleepy time.”

“Yes.” he kissed the back of her neck. “Good night, Rey.”

“Good night, Ben.” she replied as rain started to fall.


	4. Epilogue - Before Sunday Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday is brunch day - though this Sunday is a little different from last Sunday.

The rain continued through the weekend, a typical event in Houston in November. Rey couldn't exactly complain; she'd take repeated thunderstorms over snow or ice any day. She adjusted her hold on her coffee mug as she heard the shower in Ben's bathroom turn on, and she padded into her room, frowning when she saw the clothing lying on her bed had changed since she went to refill her mug. She'd planned on wearing the red and black plaid dress to dinner tomorrow, but she supposed she could just as easily wear it again. Closing the door with her foot, she came over to the bed to examine the entire outlay of garments – including bra and panties. 

Not that she had planned on leaving them off today, or any time soon. Her popcorn craving had kicked in last night, the one thing that always heralded the start of PMS. 

She took a drink of coffee noting the collar she'd picked out for today as also gone; no collar was present at all, not even a ribbon or acceptable substitute. “This is a first.” She put the mug down and decided not to read too much into Ben – Kylo? - coming into her room and switching things out. He would explain what he was up to soon enough. Or maybe this was nothing and she was reading too much into it. 

She'd finished dressing and was in the middle of styling her hair when she heard the other bedroom door click open and Ben's heavy footsteps going towards the kitchen. Rey set down her curling iron when he knocked on her bedroom door. “It's open.” she called.

“Hey.” He stated, coming into the room and sitting on the bed, watching her. “You don't mind I changed your selected outfit, do you?”

Rey unplugged the iron. “No, it's all good.” she gave him a smile as she picked up a barrette, “I'd just planned to wear this to dinner tomorrow, that's all.” 

“You can wear it twice, I don't think the fashion police will hand you a citation.” He chuckled, “and even if they did, I think you know plenty of lawyers.” 

She grinned, “I dunno, I'm positive Poe will not take my side in the case.” she gave her curls a quick spritz of hair spray. “Okay, I just need to put my shoes on and I'm ready.” She turned out the light, pausing in the doorway. “You feeling okay?” 

Ben shrugged as he stood, his expression sheepish. As far as she knew, this man was incapable of looking like a little kid playing grown-up, but right now, he certainly did. “I'm nervous about my mom's visit, that's all. She's... well, you know what I've told you about my family.” 

“Well, the two of you are making an effort to make things better.” Rey coughed, “I'm sorry, I do not mean to sound like Doctor Holdo.” 

“It's great.” He stood up, coming over and kissing her forehead. “And you look lovely.” he lifted her chin, this time kissing her nose. “And cute. Cute and lovely.” 

“Thank you.” she stood on tiptoe to kiss his chin. “and you look handsome.” she took a step back to take his outfit. “I think you might get arrested, I don't think I've ever seen anyone make a gray sweater look so devastatingly attractive.” she frowned, “I'm not overdressed, am I?” 

“No.” He held out her light leather jacket and helped her slip it on. “You're perfect.” 

She slipped into her shoes and double checked to make sure she'd unplugged everything in the bath before draining the last of her coffee and following Ben out of her room. “You said we're going out to a Mexican place?” 

“Yes, don't worry, I won't let either of us fill up on chips and salsa, tempting as it is at times.” he replied, slipping his phone into one back pocket and his wallet into the other. “Okay, do I have everything....” he turned away from her and a small box fell out from under the waistband of his sweater, bouncing once against the floor and landed almost exactly at the toe of her left foot. “Damn it.” 

Rey stared, almost unbelieving at the dark green velvet box, her brain not quite processing what she was seeing. Okay, maybe it wasn't what she thought it was. Maybe it didn't contain what she was thinking it might – and even if it did... “What...” 

“This isn't how...” Ben's cheeks were full on pink as he bent down to retrieve the item. “I had a better plan than this.” He stood up, trying to tuck the box into the sleeve of his sweater as she set a hand on his wrist. “Rey...” 

“Would you like me to forget I saw the box?” she took a breath, trying to will the image away. She didn't even know what was inside, for all she knew, it might contain new charms for her piercings, ears or nipples... but at the same time... forgetting about it seemed impossible. “Ben?” 

He swallowed, shaking his head. “The weather already ruined my first idea anyway...” he stepped back, taking both of her hands in his, squeezing her fingers. “I'm going to hand the box to you, but I want you to keep it closed until I finish talking, okay?” 

She nodded, swallowing as he put the item in her left hand, and placed her right hand over the top. “I think we established back in June I'm pretty good at doing what I'm asked.” she couldn't keep the nervous giggle in, but it was better than biting her lip. 

“Yeah.” Ben kept his hands on hers, and she had the distinct feeling he was doing it to keep himself grounded, rather than him not trusting her to do as he'd asked. “When you entered my life back in April, I wasn't exactly the nicest person. Not to you, not to anyone. I was miserable, I know that now. Miserable and taking it out on everyone instead of trying to improve the situation.” 

Rey looked down at their hands as he took a breath, “you were a bit of an asshole.” 

“I know I was.” He met her eyes. “I still am, according to many people. And I know I deserve it. Because I don't let people in, when you let people in, you risk getting hurt, and in my life, I've been hurt enough times I don't want to run the risk.” 

“I know.” she smiled, “of course, you know I'm not much better.” 

“Except you're not an asshole.” the corners of his mouth quirked up, “unless we're playing Scrabble, but that's entirely different, and you're allowed.” he swallowed. “What I'm trying to tell you, Rey, is that I had no idea just how miserable I was until you swept into my office, always putting on a brave face and smiling even when I barked at you, and instead of running off in tears, or straight up leaving, you kept going. Trying and succeeding at improving...” he let out a slight chuckle.

“I feel like I should be taking notes,” Rey felt his hands slip away from hers. “Ben?” 

“I love you.” he swallowed, “I am madly, head over my heels, crazy in love with you. I don't know when it happened, or I would have spoken up sooner. I used to hate just getting out of bed in the morning until I met you.” 

“I..” she looked down at her hands and back at him. “I love you too, I don't have as fine of a speech as yours, but...” 

He crossed the room, took her face in his hands and kissed her, his brown eyes locked on hers. “I don't need one. I know.” He pressed his forehead to hers, “you're my sunflower, Rey. I want you to always be my sunflower.” He kissed her again before taking her right hand off the left, and let the box drop into his palm. “Forever.” He flipped the lid, revealing a ring, not a diamond, but a flower – a sunflower made of yellow topaz petals with a dark stone in the center she couldn't identify set into white gold. 

“Oh...” she felt at an utter loss; she couldn't quite fathom this whole situation. Sure, she might have thought about of the two of them getting married, but to actually have it happen? This was something... she felt certain she was going to wake up any minute and find this all some dream. “It's beautiful...” 

Ben pulled the ring from the box, “it's not too corny, is it?” 

“Corny is good.” she met his eyes. “do I have to put it on myself?” 

He laughed, taking her left hand and slipping the ring onto her finger. “Not this time.” He kissed her gently. “I take that it's a yes?” 

She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck and returning the kiss, “absolutely.” she paused, “I just have one question....” 

“What is it?” his hands slid down to the small of her back.

“Am I to be Mrs. Solo or Mrs. Ren?” She saw the grin hiding at the corners of his mouth. 

“Both.” he pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back in slow circles. “Depends on the location. We have plenty of time to work it out the when and the where.” 

“Yeah.” She returned the embrace, closing her eyes as she was pressed against the soft fabric of his sweater. “I...” her words were cut off as her stomach gurgled. 

“You're hungry. We both are.” He pulled away, lifting her left hand to his mouth and kissing her fingers. “We should get going, before the church traffic starts.” 

“Doesn't matter.” she picked up her purse as he picked up his keys, setting the green box on the table. “We're still hitting at least half the lights red.” 

He smiled, opening the door. “Somehow, I don't think I'm going to mind that so much today. At least, until we get to the parking lot.” 

Rey took his hand in hers as they went into the hall and he locked up. “Oh hush. If having to walk through a little rain is the worst thing we have to do today, we shouldn't complain. Besides, we have an umbrella.” 

Ben squeezed her hand again as they waited for the elevator. “True. Did I leave it in the trunk or in the backseat?, I can't remember.” 

“Trunk.” she chuckled, “we left it there after we picked up the groceries yesterday.” 

He smiled, “what would I do without you?” 

“Make your own coffee and be the scourge of every temp agency in Houston.” she grinned, “which would provide free entertainment to the firm.” 

The elevator doors clinked open and they stepped inside. “That reminds me, I still need to do your performance review, Miss Johnson.” He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers as they started down. “I had planned to do it on Friday, but, well, paperwork.” 

“Drat that paperwork.” she leaned her head against his shoulder. “It never ends, does it?” 

“No, no it doesn't.” He set his hand on the small of her back. “Consider this your thirty-six hour warning, my mom is going to go insane when she gets here. Be prepared for smothering and more attention that seems humanly possible.” 

“Well, you're the one who said I needed a good spoiling.” Rey let out a breath, “and really, I should indulged my future mother-in-law, don't you think?”

“Yeah.” Ben squeezed her hand, “don't worry, wedding plans are a banned subject until Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic updates on Wednesdays.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are toast with jam!


End file.
